I almost care
by runaway-run
Summary: What if Dally never died and left Tulsa after Johnny's death...to get back to NY where he could find something, someone, that'd help him feel better? Rated PG13 for some bad language.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my second Outsiders fic, it's about Dally...this first chapter is more of a prologue than a real chapter (that's why it's so short), but I hope you like it. I'll post the second chapter soon, since I've already written it down... :-)

Please, review and let me know what you think!

* * *

New York City, November 17th 1969

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

I swallowed a huge gulp of beer. I almost choked. I had been drinking like mad for the past two hours but I wasn't feeling any better. Maybe because I wasn't drunk. Whenever I got drunk, I always felt so much better. But that day things just weren't working right for me and I wanted to forget everything and everyone, therefore my choice to drink a lot of booze.

My mother yelled at me once again. I ignored her and threw the empty bottle to the wall in front of me, where it smashed in several little pieces.

"I wish you too were dead!" my mother yelled, from the living room. I was in the kitchen.

"Shut your trap, you fucking bitch!" I replied. That only made her madder, but she would never hit me. After my sister's death, she hated me even more, since I was her only daughter now and she had always preferred my little sister to me. Jillian had always been more beautiful, more intelligent, more understanding than I was. She was three years younger than me, making her fourteen when she had passed away, two months before. My mother couldn't accept it, though, and she had started blaming me more than usual: it was my fault if she got fired, my fault if my father had always two-timed her, my fault if my sister had had an accident and died. Accidents were quite common in New York and my sister had always been too pure, too innocent, to live in NY, she was too trusting, she thought everyone had a good side, you only had to find it and help people stop hiding.

She thought Dallas was the same. She had always thought Dallas was not that tough and bad and hardened and everything else. But I knew better. Dallas didn't care about anyone but himself, he had left New York cause he was tired of that big, worthless city full of runaways and errands.

We had grown up together, we were the same age, and I knew him better than anyone else, but I had never been able to understand him completely. Since he got arrested for the first time, when he was 10 years old, he had changed a lot, losing even that little good he owned.

Still, I couldn't help but miss him. He had always been with me, he had been my first and best friend, the only real one, and he had been my first everything. My first kiss, my first time sleeping with a guy. Gosh, had I loved that night. It happened in his apartment, in his old large bed, when his parents weren't around. They weren't around most of the time, actually. And we were both fifteen, we didn't even know what we were doing, but it had been amazing. Whenever I was feeling depressed, I thought about that, and I felt better.

Truth is, Dallas and I didn't feel anything for each other. But to me he was good looking and to him I was pretty, so it just happened...I guess we were both a little drunk, too. But me, just a little, cause I remembered everything. I don't think he cared that much, though. I hadn't been his first. Though I wished so. I mean, every girl would like the guy she's sleeping with to be his first, too. And she would want him to care, but with Dallas things weren't that simple. He was complicated, much more complicated than other guys.

My mother had never liked Dallas. Then again, my mother didn't like many people: she thought she was a goddess and anyone had to recognize that or she wouldn't like them. My father, on the other hand, really liked him, but I hated my father, so his opinion didn't count. Well, Dallas wasn't exactly as handsome as a movie star, but he was fascinating nonetheless.

I wished he still lived in New York. I was tired of living there, and I was starting to understand why he had left. I wondered what he was doing. I wondered if he was in prison. I wondered if he ever felt alone. I never believed his ways of making everyone think he could handle everything on his own. It just wasn't humanly possible.

Sometimes I just wanted him to come back and tell me we would go to some nice town where things weren't that difficult for people our age. Sometimes I could daydream about that for days and days. But I knew it was a fantasy, a stupid fantasy. Dallas didn't care about me anymore.

But I missed him and I wondered if he was okay.

* * *

Tulsa, OK, November 17th 1969

"How is the patient...Dallas Winston... doing?"

"Same as usual. If he doesn't wake up in a couple of days or so, he'll probably never wake up again. He's in a serious coma."


	2. Katie and Dally

Hi everyone! I forgot to point out a couple of things in the past chapter: first, I know Dally only spent three years in New York (Ponyboy says so in the very beginning of "The Outsiders") but I thought it wouldn't do any harm to pretend he actually grew up there...Also, I'm not sure the exact year the novel took place, so I chose 1969...I hope you're okay with that!!!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I woke up because my head was throbbing painfully. It was almost eight in the morning and it was awful cold. New York was like that in winter: either you had a good home, with heat and everything, or you had to manage with what you had and get as cold as a damn ice cube.

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and went in the kitchen. I needed an aspirine. My stupid mother wasn't around, as usual. She didn't have a real job, most of the time I needed to rob stuff to survive, but she still never stick around. I hated her.

I sat on the sofa, in the living room, shivering. I was so cold. I wished I lived in some place extremely warm, like California, or even better, the Caribbeans...that would be real awesome...

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell that rang. I sighed. I didn't feel like going and seeing who it was, but the bell kept on ringing, so I gave up and opened the door.

Maybe I wasn't really standing there, maybe I was dreaming, maybe I was crazy. It couldn't be. I slammed the door. I looked around: everything else in the room seemed alright. So I wasn't out of place. They rang again.

I opened the door. "Dallas..." I whispered.

"Hey, Katie! Why did you slam the door in my face like that, you nuts?" he asked, entering the flat.

"I thought...I was hallucinating. I've been drinking a lot this past week...and...I got drunk last night..."

He nodded. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

I watched him open the fridge and take something to drink, sit on the couch, drink silently. He was acting like he had never left.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Why what?"

"Don't be stupid, Dallas! You know what I mean! Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I'm back in New York. I think I'm going to live here once again."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, shut up, Katherine. You'll end up giving me a headache."

I felt really mad. I reached my bedroom and slammed the door so hard I thought it would break.

I was on the verge of tears. Dallas was incredible. Always pretending he was okay, always pretending life was easy. But if he could do that, I couldn't. He was real insensitive, too. I had always known it. Why was I feeling that bad, then?

"Hey, Katie..." he opened the door and came in. "Can I stay here tonight? I'll find someplace tomorrow."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, you can't stay. Why do you have to be like that, Dally?"

"Be like what?"

"Be like that and act like everything's alright! I haven't seen you in two years, I haven't heard from you in two years, for all I knew you could just be dead...I thought you were dead." I said, softly. "And if you can get everything you want, all the time, well, not with me. I hate you, Dallas Winston."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and move over. I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"This is my bed."

"So? There's room enough for two."

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you. I hate you."

"Stop saying that, you don't. I don't feel like talking, I've driven all night long."

He didn't want to tell me why he was back. Alright. Why should I care, after all? Why should I always be the one to give up? Always the weak one?

"Make room for me." I reached him.

"Where's Jill?" he asked, suddenly remembering I used to share a room with my sister.

"Dead."

He nodded, like people told him everyday someone he had known for years was dead. "Are you happy she left you alone?"

"I don't mind much."

He smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right." I repeated. "If you don't want to be kicked out, shut up." I said. I was laying right next to him and I could feel the warmth of his body.

"That's a shame she passed away." Those were his last words. He shut his mouth and didn't say anything else. When I muttered I was cold, a bit later, he turned and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. I was feeling better. I was feeling warm.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered.

I didn't sleep much. I was too busy staring at Dallas, making sure he wouldn't wake up and leave again, maybe for good this time. Therefore, when I woke up feeling his warm breath on my face, I sighed. He was still there.

I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much. I didn't know why I was acting like that, losing my pride, for some stupid boy who hadn't even had the decency to write something to me, at least once. Well, of course, Dally didn't like to write. He didn't even know how to spell some words. But...

"Hey." He muttered. "How did ya sleep?"

"Real bad, because you snored." I lied.

"I don't snore."

I didn't reply.

"If you lay off me, I can get up and leave."

"What if I don't lay off you?"

"I could think you want something."

"Something what?"

"You know what I mean."

I just stayed there, with my head on his chest. "I don't feel like moving. You're warm. I feel warm too. Most of the time it's fucking cold in this house." I explained.

"I guess I can wait." He finally said. Then, after endless minutes, he added: "You've changed."

"You stayed away for two years. Everyone changes." I thought for awhile."You didn't change much, though."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him grinning. "So why you're back?" I inquired.

"I felt like visiting the Big Apple."

"You didn't. You liar." I punched his stomach, hard. "Ow! Stop it!" he yelled, rubbing his chest.

"Don't tell me that punch really hurt you, Dally."

"Yeah, it did." He lifted his shirt and I saw wounds. Wounds left by bullets, still not healed completely. My eyes widened. "What happened? Who shoot you? Why-"

"Ssh, it's okay. I don't wanna talk about it."

I could feel my anger rise again. "You still haven't told me a single thing since you arrived-"

"Katie! If I wanted to, I'd've told ya by now. Will you shut your trap? My head aches."

"All of a sudden?"

He scowled. "Do you want me to hit you?"

"You would never hit me."

"How do you know?" he smirked. "I've hit little kids, you think I can't hit a girl?"

"You can hit girls, but you would never hit me." I said, grinning. "Besides, it's not like I don't know how to fight. By the way..."

"Glory, Katie, I told you to shut up!"

I liked to make him mad. He deserved it. "Well, I think I'm not going to do that, for now. You can find a way to make me close my mouth, maybe. If you're smart. But I don't know if you are-"

Dally's lips pressed against mine and cut me off. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. Then I could feel his right hand lifting my shirt, touching my bare skin, giving me goosebumps. I pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Dallas laughed. "Come on, I want to have some fun. You do too." He put his hand on my stomach again, but I moved away. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. You just don't know it."

I didn't reply.

"We have done this before, you liked it, right?" he insisted.

"So you remember that time?" I whispered.

"Course I remember." His lips kissed my neck. "Shut up now." He went on kissing my jawline, reached my mouth, as his fingers ran through my hair. Slowly, I gave up and started kissing him back. I pulled his shirt off and started kissing his chest. He moaned, but when I reached his wounds, I kissed him more gently.

Next thing I knew someone was yelling. Dallas let go of me and I turned: "Brenda! What do you want?"

"Sorry..." she said, sounding like she wasn't truly apologizing. "Katherine, you're a bad girl." She smirked, and then turned to Dallas: "I haven't seen you in years, Dally."

He scowled. "Like I care."

"You're always the same." Brenda grinned. "You've grown more handsome, though."

"Fuck off" was Dally's polite reply. I piped up: "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come by...you're my little sister, do I need a reason to-"

"Step-sister." I corrected her. "And you've never cared much about me anyway."

She was checking out Dallas's chest, who had lit a cigarette, not bothering to button his shirt. "Those wounds are sexy."

"Are you completely dumb?" I hissed. "And you're 24, seven years older than him."

Brenda ignored my remark. "Dad wants to see you."

"Tell him I hope he dies of a violent, slow, painful death." I grabbed Dally's cigarette and inhaled some smoke.

"I'm leaving then. Bye, Dally."

Dally looked away as she left the room. "Nothing's changed much here in NY."

"I guess not."

* * *

Thanks for reviewing to:

**Cinderbrat**: I know it's obvious that Dally's going to wake up, but still...I thought it was a bit of a contrast with Katie's thoughts, who ponders about him and everything. I hope you keep reading!!!

**Ems**: thank you too! I'll keep going, don't worry! :-)


	3. Jake

Hi to everyone reading this! It took me some time to post this chapter, but I hope you guys like it, and if you do, or even if you think it's lame, please review...thanks!

"I'm hungry."

I didn't answer.

"I'm real hungry."

Still didn't answer.

"I'm real, real hungry, Katie."

"Man, Dally, you're 17, you should be able to fix something for yourself!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a man and men don't cook."

"Well, you should learn, because I'm not going to be your personal chef."

Dally started cussing and didn't stop till I got up and put a hand on his mouth: "Fine, I'll cook! But you have to go out and rob something, because we're running out of food." I told him what to get from some store, as he stared at me from the couch where he was sitting. He finally left and I went to take a shower.

As the hot water poured down on me, I thought about Dally. If he didn't want to talk about the reason he was back, it had to be something real dreadful. A terrible thought came to my mind: what if he had killed someone and he had had to leave Tulsa? If I knew Dally (and I knew him well), that was more than possible. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost fell as I stepped out of the shower.

I was still getting dressed when I heard the front door slam: "Guess who's here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid." I went out of the bathroom and crushed against someone: "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I met Dally at the store and he invited me to come over."

I rolled my eyes once again. "Like this was his house."

"Don't get mouthy and cook something now I robbed this." He had thrown the food on the kitchen table.

I sighed. "Are you staying too, Jake?"

"No, just thought I'd come by to say hello. I'm going out with Claire tonight."

"Going out?" Dally laughed. "You mean you're staying in. Claire is famous for..."

He started pointing out everything she used to do with guys. I was used to a kind of dirty language, but Dally's was the dirtier I had ever heard, and it often ended up making me blush. I did that, so I turned to avoid Dally noticing.

But of course he did. "Hey, what's the matter? Don't pretend you're a sweet little saint, Katie."

"I'm not blushing because of you. I'm just...it's hot in here." I quickly lied.

"She's always been this bad of a liar?" Jake asked.

I threw an empty can of Dr. Pepper at him. "Shut up."

"She's the worst liar ever." Dally said.

"You're so annoying!" I shouted. "I'm a good liar, it's just you know me too well and you always understand when I lie. That's the matter. Jake, don't listen to him."

"It's a shame I'm going out with Claire, I think I could change my mind soon." Jake replied, grinning.

I felt like hitting him. "It's not like Claire's the most faithful broad ever." I pointed out. Jake shrugged and said "Hey, she's sexy" before leaving.

"What's up with you two?" Dally piped up, as soon as Jake had gone out.

"Nothing. Since you left, we started meeting quite often...and we get along. But I wouldn't call him a friend." I explained, as I started fixing something in the kitchen.

"Hu-huh..." Dally nodded. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"Dallas. Seriously. He's good looking, but I'm not like Claire. I'm not a whore."

"Whores are useful."

"Thanks for your smart comment. Why don't you go and have a shower?"

"What?" It was like he didn't know what the word 'shower' meant.

"You heard."

He decided he'd have one after dinner. While we were eating, he asked where my mother was. "I'm here from yesterday and she still hasn't come back."

"She's like that, she goes out and doesn't come back for days. Like I gave a damn. She'll probably come back drunk...or mad, or both." I scowled. "You said you'd leave today, by the way."

"Yeah...well, I'll leave tomorrow. I'll get up early and go find some place."

"Do you have any money?"

"Like that's a problem. See this?" he showed me a ring, a beautiful ring, probably expensive. "I rolled a drunk senior back in Tulsa to get it. I can easily get some money here in New York...since now I have this." He showed me a gun.

"Where does that come from?" I had not noticed it the previous day. "Are you nuts? Bringing a heater here! Do you even know how to use it?"

He rolled his eyes at my dumb remark. "Who do you think I am? A beauty queen? Of course I know how to use it."  
"I don't like it."

"You don't have to, it's mine. And I told you I'm leaving tomorrow."

I was going to reply, but my mother suddenly entered the room. "What are you doing here?" she glared at Dally. "What's that?" she eyed the gun. "You brought that thing here? Get out now!"

Dallas crossed his legs and grinned. "I love it here, thank you very much."

"I thought you had more sense than that!" she started yelling at me. "Bringing him here! This hoodlum! We were perfectly fine without him! I should've known two years without him were a lucky blessing, but you had to come back!" she turned back to him. "Have you killed anyone yet? You're not staying here. Get out, and you get out with him!" she yelled at me.

We totally ignored her. She eventually stopped yelling and stormed off, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"You've always been good at driving her mad." I muttered.

"I know. Do you want me to scare the hell out of her with this?" he was still holding the gun and caressing it like he was a five year old kid who had just gotten a wonderful toy for his birthday.

"I think you've already done that. She wouldn't have left if she wasn't scared. Now go have that shower. And what do you think about shaving, too?"

He said it was a waste of time but eventually went to the bathroom. As I tidied up the kitchen, I thought maybe I was right and Dally had killed someone with that gun back in Tulsa, that was why he was back in New York City, they were probably looking for him...or maybe he had killed more than one person...or maybe he...

"What you thinking about?" Dally muttered, entering the room. He had finally a pleasant smell on him. Showers can do miracles. I told him, and I also told him he looked more decent than usual.

He acted like he didn't give a damn, but I knew he liked it when girls had positive remarks on his appearance. He was human, after all. He just didn't like to show it.

Thanks for reviewing to:

**Desert-girl**: it's good to know I haven't made Dally go out of character, I'd hate that! Thank you for your comments, I really appreciated them!

**Steve's-girl-13**: sorry if I didn't update soon...I just took my time since there weren't many people reviewing!


	4. Christine

Hey everyone! You KNOW I don't own Dally…I own all the other characters, though: Katie, Jake, Christine and Tristan.

* * *

**4- Christine**

When I woke up the following day Dallas wasn't on the couch anymore: he probably had gone out to look for some place to stay. My mother, on the other hand, was sleeping in her room, and I did my best not to wake her up. If she did, she'd start yelling at me again, I was sure of that.

I decided to go for a walk. As soon as I got outside, I cursed myself, because it was freezing cold. I decided I'd reach the nearest bar and have some hot coffee. When I entered the place, I saw Jake busy playing poker. Definitely cheating, gambling, whatever you call it. I've never liked that kind of stuff…probably because I've never been able to play and win.

"Hey, Jake…"

"Hey, Katie! Wanna play?"

I made a face. "No, thank you. You seen Dally?"

"Why, miss him already?" he grinned.

"I don't miss him, you idiot." I replied before taking the cigarette out of his mouth to inhale some smoke.

"I saw him with some guys, they were chatting quite excitedly…it looked like Dally was getting mad at them."

I frowned. Was Dally already in trouble? "Right…where were they?"

"In the street next to where you live…"

"It has a name, you know?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it now."

"C'mon, Jake! We wanna play!" some guy hollered, glaring at me. "Decide if you wanna stay or not, broad."

"Leave me alone, you jerk. I'm not talking to you." I replied, before turning to Jake: "If you see him, tell him I…" What? I didn't really need Dally. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave again without telling me anything. But I couldn't tell Jake, I would sound like I cared for Dallas.

"Yeah?" Jake was still waiting for my statement.

"Never mind…I'll see you later."

I left the place and thought I was going to die as soon as the cold December air hit me. Not that it would have been so bad if I had died. What did I have to lose? Nothing. And all I really wanted was, feel nothing. I didn't want to be hurt anymore, to feel sadness, anger, frustration. Anything. If I just closed my eyes and slept forever…

But I didn't want to give my mother, my step sister and anyone else that satisfaction. So I kept walking. I walked for about a hour: I wanted to rob some stuff, but I didn't feel in the right mood, so I ended up only getting a package of cigarettes, then I started heading home. It was almost dark and I knew better than to walk alone when it was dark in New York, especially in the area I lived in.

When I heard some male voices behind me I started walking faster. The ground was slippery, though, and I fell. I kind of sprained my ankle, and it hurt. I cursed the ground, the weather, New York and myself before someone grabbed me roughly and pulled me up. I recognized him as an old school mate of mine. He was a drop out, though. Well, I was too, kinda.

"Hi, Kate."

"It's Katie, you idiot."

"What's the big difference?"

"Leave me alone." I turned and started walking, slowly though, since my ankle hurt. I was kind of limping.

"I can walk you home." He said, following me.

"Why don't you reach _your_ home? If you have one, that is."

He ignored my remark. "I feel lonesome."

"Go pay some broad at Brian's. They'll keep you company."

"They're cheap looking, I think you'd be much better company."

Since I kept ignoring him, he eventually left me alone and I felt relieved. I reached the flat and noticed who was waiting for me outside. "Christine?"

"Hey, Katie…"

"How long have you been waiting here? Come in!"

We entered the flat and sat on the sofa. Christine looked weird and I could tell she needed to tell me something. She was one of the closest friends of mine and when Dally went away she had done anything in her power to make me feel better.

"I haven't seen you in a while, have you been busy?" I asked, smiling. I was happy to see her.

"Actually, yeah…" she grinned. "You'll never guess what!"

"What?"

She was suddenly looking very excited. "It's about Tristan and me." Tristan was her boyfriend.

"Hum…since you look very happy, I don't think you broke up…"

"Not at all!" she shook her head, still grinning.

"Tell me what's up, then…I have no idea." I crossed my legs and waited for her to speak.

"We…" she hesitated.

"Come on!"

"We're getting married!"

"Shoot!" I couldn't help but feel dizzy. "You…and Tristan…married?"

She nodded. "In a couple of weeks, I can't wait!"

"Did he ask you? How? Where are you going to live? And-"

She cut me off: "He asked me, but…not before…" she sighed, and she looked then not so happy anymore. "…I told him…I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I repeated. I couldn't believe it.

Christine was looking miserable, all of a sudden. I could tell her happiness had just been a pose. I didn't know what to say. "Well… he's doing the right thing, I guess." I whispered.

She nodded.

"So…how long…"

"Two months. I guess…I still haven't been visited by a doctor."

"I see. Well…Tristan's a good guy…I'm sure he'll look after you…"

She started crying. "Katie, I thought if I pretended I was happy, I'd really be, but I can't! I feel so insecure and I'm scared and… I don't know what will happen after we get married! My parents are mad at me and I don't know how I can go on when I have the baby if they don't support me!"

I hugged her. "It'll be okay, Tristan'll be with you, he already got a job, right? You'll be fine, Chris…I'll help you if I can…"

She kept sobbing for a while. I didn't really know what to say to make her feel better.

"Katie!" a voice echoed in the room and a door slammed shut. "I drank so much I think I'm a fish!"

I sighed. "Dally, where have you been all day?"

Christine looked up as Dally reached us and collapsed on the floor. "With some buddy of mine. Hi, Chris. Did you miss me while I was away?"

Christine shook her head. "Not really." She had never liked Dallas. She thought he only caused trouble.

"That makes me awful sad." Dally scowled. "When will you go home? We…Katherine and I…wanna get laid."

"Shut up, Dally!" I turned to Christine who was staring at me like I was some kind of rubbish: "We didn't and we aren't… you know. But maybe you'd better go, it's getting late…if you wait, I'll call Tristan on the phone…"

"Thanks."

I got up to call her boyfriend. He said he would be there as soon as possible and he kept his promise: ten minutes later he was already picking up Christine. I said goodbye to them and told her to come over or phone whenever she wanted to. All I could do to help her go through her pregnancy and eventual marriage was, stay close to her.

I went back to the living room to find Dally asleep on the floor, next to the couch. "Hey, get up!" I shook him but he just muttered something in his sleep. "Dally! Do you expect me to pick you up? I'm not that strong, you know!"

It seemed like he didn't hear me at all. I sat there and stared at him. I wanted to know why he had come back, but he didn't want to tell me, from the look of things. I'd have to wait…after two years, I could afford it.

* * *

I wanted to thank my reviewers… 

Laure (thanks! Are you German, by the way? I noticed you spelt 'und'…well that's cool if you are, or even if you aren't), ObliviousMisconception (not much Dally in this chapter but in the next one he'll be there almost all the time!), Dreamer for Lyf (you guessed right!), EnchantinglyEuphoric (thank you so much! I'm glad you like my other Outsiders story, too!)


	5. Such a boring wedding

I know I haven't updated in ages… what can I say? I hope someone is still reading this story…

Thanks to StreetPanther1, Banana4422 and CinderBrat for reviewing!

**5-Such a boring wedding**

The following two weeks were just plain hell. Christine was on the verge of a breakdown, even if she didn't want to show it nor to admit it, it was obvious to me; my mother showed up every now and then and yelled at me for being such a disgrace to the family and repeating she wanted me to go away; Dallas slept wherever he could (he wouldn't tell me exactly where because he wanted me to believe he had tons of girls throwing themselves at him, but I was pretty sure he was staying at Jake's) and me, I was feeling bewildered. I couldn't think about Christine's marriage without feeling very upset and I didn't know why. I mean, it's not like _I_ was getting married.

I would freak out if it was me. Christine was handling everything well, compared to how I would react. Tristan really cared, too. He was a good guy, unlike someone I knew.

"What'cha thinking 'bout?"

"Tristan."

"Got the hots for him?"

"No, Dally. He's going to get married to Christine, but, unlike you, he's a good guy, and I was thinking that he, unlike you, will always be that way and treat Christine the way she deserves. She's lucky."

"But he, unlike me, will be stuck to this fucking city forever, unless he gets smart and leaves."

"If you think so, why did ya come back to New York?"

He cursed and told me to mind my own business.

"Really, Dally, it's not that hard of a question. I'll keep pestering you about it until you tell me why-"

"Shut up! If I wanted to tell you about it, I would already!" He was glaring at me. "You're so noisy it's going to be your disgrace!"

Disgrace…the word my mother repeated so often to me. "I'm not…a disgrace."

"I didn't say that." He muttered, still mad at me.

"I'm not a disgrace, Dally."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"You think I'm a disgrace?"

"What'cha talkin' about now? I really don't get you!"

"So you don't think I am one?"

He looked at me like he had never seen me before and got up. "You need something." He took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I started sipping the beer. "We hafta be careful not to get drunk, tomorrow's Christine's marriage…"

"Who cares. It's not like she invited me." He started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Actually, Dally…she told me you could come…"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because…" I paused. "My father's going to be there, too, and I don't wanna go on my own…so…if you came with me…"

He waited for me to finish my sentence. "So?"

"You know what I mean!"

"If I came with you?" he insisted.

"If you came, I'd feel better, okay?" I shouted. "Did you want to hear it?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I wanted to hear that you need me."

"I don't need you, you dork!"

He only grinned more.

"I said I don't need you! Fine! I'll go alone and you'll stay at Jake's or wherever you want to stay!" I got up to throw away the beer, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down: "I'll come. You just wake me when it's morning." He finished his beer and closed his eyes, signalling he meant to sleep. I left the living room, staring at his silhouette on the sofa.

The following morning I had a shower before calling Dally and ordering him to shave (he had to look semi-decent, since we were going to a wedding); I was feeling nervous because of my father and I only felt better once we left the place where the ceremony would be held. There weren't many people around yet and Dally kept yawning.

"I can't wait till it's over. I need a cigarette. Can I smoke in there?"

"Yeah." I replied, not really knowing if he was allowed to, but I didn't really care. After all, it made no difference to him: he would enjoy it more if he couldn't, because he loved breaking the laws.

"That looks like Brenda." He said after a while.

I looked up and saw my step-sister. "What a nice view." I commented, as she came closer.

"Hey, you two. Dally, you can't smoke in there."

"I guess I'll have another cigarette after this one, then."

She smiled. "Katie, our father's over there." She pointed to a man entering the place. "He wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to. Leave me alone."

Brenda rolled her eyes and left. My father, instead, reached us. He was a tall, grey-haired man with an obnoxious smile I despised and stupid blue eyes. Like mine.

I was feeling really nervous and tried to hide it.

"Hi, Katie. How are you?"

"Wonderful, before you came here."

"Brenda told me Dallas was back. How are you, boy?"

"Fine, Mr. Perry." Dallas blew some smoke almost right in his face. "How are _you_?" he emphasized the last word.

"Great, if only my daughter would talk to me." He looked at me.

"What do you want from me? You're not my father! You've never been there when I needed you, when my sister needed you, when my mother needed you! They may have been a pain and I know it, but you should have thought of it before you knocked up that woman! So why should I care if you're still married to your first wife…I don't, but leave me alone!" I then addressed a very insulting word at him and he winced. "Fine. I'll leave you two alone. Just don't get pregnant like your friend did." He coldly said to me.

That made me so mad and I wished I could kill him right then, but Dally's hand was pressing hard on my shoulder, forcing me not to get up.

"He's a jerk, I hope he dies!" I exclaimed. "Listen." I turned to face Dallas. "Why don't you help me killing the old man?"

"You don't wanna kill him."

"Yeah, I do! You don't know me at all if you think I wouldn't kill that man whenever I got a good chance!"

Dally looked at me almost like he was pitying me and laughed. "You're not in your right mind."

"Would you stop acting like a know-it-all?"

We had to stop debating whether I was right or he was, because the priest started the ceremony. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad because Christine was getting married. It wasn't like she was moving away or dying of some disease, but by the end of the ritual I was miserable. When Christine and Tristan pronounced their vows, I got up and went out of the chapel, almost running. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started crying. I didn't want to and I tried to stop, because I almost never cried and didn't like feeling weak, but the tears wouldn't stop. I sat, bawling like a baby, before someone sat next to me. "Why d'ya feel like that?"

"Leave me alone, Dally." I cried. "You don't understand."

"Right you are. I prefer staying here anyway, inside they're all cheering and acting like those two are the most beautiful couple on earth." He scowled. "They make me wanna throw up."

I hit him on his shoulder. "Don't talk like that of my best friend!"

"I thought I was." He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"You're heartless. How can you be like that? I hate feeling like this, but I can't help it! Man, I wish I were dead instead of my sister!" I said, still weeping a bit. Dallas grabbed my wrist roughly. "Hey, watch your mouth."

I looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You don't wish for your own death."

"Like you never have."

"No, I never have!" he shouted. "And you shouldn't also! If you don't cut the crap, I'm leaving you here with your father." He emphasized the last words.

I didn't know why he was acting like a spoilt kid, but he was and I couldn't do much about it. We both were silent for a while: I was thinking, he was smoking. I finally spoke: "Such a boring wedding. You're right, after all."

"Wanna leave?" he got up without waiting for my answer. I nodded and followed him to his car. I sat next to him and as he started driving a question popped into my mind: "Are you ever getting married?"

He gave me one of the most disgusted looks he could manage to pull off. "You make me feel sick. Shut your trap."

"I was only wondering."

"I thought you had some sense. I'll never end up tied to some brainless broad."

"What about some broad with brains?"

"Girls don't have any."

"Hey!" I almost slapped him in his face. "Do I look brainless to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You sure are annoying."

"Thank you so much. You're the most annoying out of us, though."

"Whatever." He pushed on the pedal, so that he was well over the speed limit.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tulsa."


	6. Like Bonnie and Clyde

Thanks to my reviewers: **Gracie, xohugsandkissesox, Jessie13, Steph** (I didn't pick up from any part of the book…I mean, I picked up from the ending but in my story Dally doesn't die and goes back to New York instead…I wanted to write a story about him deeply affected by Johnny's death), **Zaperking**!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

**6 – Like Bonnie and Clyde**

I thought he was kidding. He couldn't really go back to Tulsa like that. "Seriously, where are you going?"

"Already told ya."

"Don't be stupid, Dally! You can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"Cause…" I couldn't find any good reason. "Well, you can't take me there."

"You can get off the car anytime."

"Sure I will! Drive me back home!"

He didn't say anything but accomplished my request. When we got in front of the building where I lived, I didn't open the car door at once. He glared at me. "Well?"

"Are you really going to Tulsa?"

"Are you deaf? I told you two times I'm going there!"

"Why?" I didn't really understand.

"Cause New York sucks."

"You used to love New York! You said no city in the world could ever be as good as this one!"

"I was younger and I had never been to other cities. Tulsa's great. I've come to New York only cause…of some stuff. I need to go back now."

"What stuff?" he didn't answer. "Fine! Go back then! I hate you, I hate you and I don't wanna see you anymore! Get lost and never show up again!" I yelled, before getting off the car. I meant what I had said. I didn't want to see his face no more, I wanted to forget about him and never hear from him again. But as I was unlocking the door to the flat, a hand roughly grabbed my wrist. "What's the matter with you?" Dally spat.

"What's the matter with you, you idiot! I hate the way you act around people and the way you act around me! I don't know why you ever came back, but I can't feel bad because of you, you're not worth it!" I cried. "Let me go!" I struggled to get free from his grasp, but he was so damn strong. He wouldn't let me go.

"Damn, Dally, let me go! You're hurting me, once again!" He finally released me. "Do you do it on purpose…always hurting me?" I asked, feeling desperate. I was sick and tired of that situation.

He only looked at me, without saying anything.

"Well, go away now. Tulsa's waiting. She misses her favorite hood."

He wouldn't move. He stood there, staring at me, with an unfathomable look in his eyes. I decided I'd ignore him and got into the flat, whispering "Goodbye". But he followed me inside. "When did I ever hurt you?"

I kept ignoring him. He was getting on my nerves. He kept asking me questions, but I didn't answer. Till he finally got ahold of me and made me look right into his eyes. "When did I hurt you?"

"When you left the first time." I answered. "And when you never wrote or never called. When you never let me know you were fine. When…when you came back." I bit my lip not to start crying once again that day.

"Why?"

"Because…I thought we were friends and you didn't do what a friend should do…" I trailed off.

"That's not true. There must be something else."

"That's it."

"It's not."

"If you tell me why you came back here, I'll tell you about me."

"Fine!" he yelled. "Fine! You want to hear? One kid died in Tulsa and I loved that kid and I didn't think I was able to care anymore, but I did, and when he passed away I lost my mind, I almost got killed myself and I wouldn't have minded, but somehow I survived and I didn't know what to do because I couldn't stay in Tulsa and mourn over that kid, so I came back! I came back because…I had to make sure you were okay, I had to check on you, because in my whole life…" he paused and took a huge breath. "In my whole life, in seventeen years, I've only cared about you and that kid!"

I was shocked. Dally was telling me the truth for once. "What was his name?"

"Johnny... I don't know why I cared about him like that…I guess…" he whispered. "Cause he reminded me of you. You're both…too damn sensitive for your own good but you have to hide it…you're alike in many ways…"

I couldn't believe it. Dally had a soft spot for this Johnny kid who had passed away and…for me. "You mean it?"

He slowly nodded. "Tell me about you. Before I leave."

I had almost forgotten. "I…I don't know why you have the power to make me feel that bad. I remember when I was a kid…when I was, like, 6…I thought I loved you. I really did, and I thought I would tell you when we both were older. But if you want to know the truth, I don't know what I feel for you." I looked away from him. "I don't know. But it hurt like hell when you left. It hurt knowing you weren't around anymore and I couldn't see you…I couldn't touch you." I let myself fall down on the sofa.

"That's…nice." He said, before sitting down next to me.

"Nice?" I repeated. "All you can say after my confession is nice?" I didn't have the time to get mad because he kissed me. I let him, but after a while I pulled away. "Thanks."

Dally grinned. "Anytime." He stared at me for a while, before finally getting up. I watched him walk toward the front door, I heard his footsteps echo in the room, I saw his hand grab the door handle…

"Wait!" I yelled. "Wait, Dally!" I got up and reached him. I pushed his hand away from the door handle and interlocked his fingers with mine. He waited for me to say something. And I was surprised by the words that escaped my mouth. "Let me come with you."

"What?" he exclaimed. "No way in hell!"

"Come on! You know we'd have fun together! I can drive when you're tired, so that we can arrive to Tulsa sooner, and…"

"First of all things, I don't trust you driving because you suck at it, and second, you can't leave New York like this!"

"You did it though!"

"It was different!"

"Take me with you, please…please?" I begged. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure it was the right thing for me.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…you'd better stay away from me. You'd better stay here, safe."

"Safe?" I laughed. "You don't remember what this city's like anymore if you think it's safe!"

"I don't want you to hang around me all the time if we go to Tulsa!"

"Fine, I won't! I'll have my own life there…but…I'll be able to see you and I know you're okay…and that's important for me." I whispered.

Dally didn't look totally convinced but finally gave up. "Alright! Shoot, this is the worst thing I could do…hurry up and get your things before I change my mind!"

I grinned and rushed to my room to get some stuff. After I was done (I could hear Dally cursing himself in the other room), I reached him. "Ready!"

As we got into his car, I was feeling really excited. "We're like Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Who?" Dally scowled.

"Nevermind." Then I remembered something. "Dallas. What do you mean I can't drive?"


	7. Daddy Dally

Thanks to The Strange, Dreamingglass and Kal's Gal for reviewing the last chapter! Next one is not my best, but it provides some necessary insight in Katie and Dally's relationship, I think…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I do own Katie.

**7 – Daddy Dally**

"When are we going to stop and get some rest?"

"Not now."

"Dally, it's almost midnight. You've been driving for the past four hours, aren't you tired?"

"Nope."

"You haven't even let me drive for a minute."

"Cause you would get us killed."

"I can drive just fine!" I replied indignantly.

"Admit it, you're a lousy driver." He insisted.

I ignored his remark. "Well, we need to sleep. You especially…come on, let's stop at some motel."

Dally pretended he hadn't heard me, but twenty minutes later we were finally getting a room to rest a bit. Driving all the way from New York City to Tulsa definitely required a long time.

I was hungry, so I told Dally I'd go and buy something to eat at the nearest bar. The only decent thing they had were cheeseburgers, so I bought two of those and two Cokes. It took me a while because there were several people in line in front of me. When I reached Dally in the room we had gotten, he was already fast asleep.

"Hey…" I whispered. "I got something to eat…"

He muttered something but did not move, so I ate my cheeseburger before turning off the light and laying down next to him. I couldn't fall asleep for a while because I was cold, so I snuggled closer to Dally: since he was asleep, he wouldn't try anything funny. I thought about us as kids, when we'd often had sleepovers and my little sister Jill would complain because she wanted to sleep with the two of us, too, but we never let her. Yes, Jill…I missed her. I had to fight back tears whenever I thought about her and I hated it, because before she died, hit by some drunk driver, we had never really gotten along. But she was my sister. Brenda wasn't a real one and my mother was a lousy parent, not to mention my biological father was a stranger to me, so Jill was the closest thing to a family I had. Besides Dally. And I was with him now…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dallas woke me up at nine in the morning and after he had complained for a while that I had kicked him a lot while I was sleeping, we left.

The closer we got to Oklahoma, the more nervous I became. I was afraid of meeting Dally's friends, I was afraid of facing the new life he had built himself there, so far from our old city. He made a speech to me about Greasers and Socs and how things worked in Tulsa and I noticed he looked pretty anxious himself. I thought he had to be because of what had happened to that Johnny kid he had told me about, because of the memories. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were deadly white and he was shaking.

"Dally, you'd better pull over for a minute.." I suggested.

"Why?"

"You're losing your cool."

"I'm not."

"Would you listen to me for once? You're sweating!"

When he finally pulled over, he got off the car and lit a cigarette. I just stared at him smoking like a madman. Then, I noticed something on the other side of the street.

Two guys who had to be about our age were hurting a dog. It looked like a Husky and he was still a puppy. The sight broke my heart and I felt tears forming in my eyes: I couldn't help but cry when it came down to animals, because I loved them to death. Before I could do anything, Dally crossed the street and didn't bother speaking: as soon as he had reached the two boys, he grabbed the nearest one and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Look." He hit him hard in his face. "I'm in a real bad mood." He kicked him. "People like you make me sick!"

While the guy was doubled up on the pavement, Dally started hitting the other one. I had forgotten he could be that violent. When he stopped hurting the guys, they weren't a pretty sight: I was afraid to look at them because I felt like I would throw up any minute. Dally took the puppy and reached me. I sat in the car, holding the puppy in my lap and stroking it. It didn't look like he was badly injured. "Look, he's so precious!" I told Dally as he sat next to me.

"Yeah." Dally glanced at the puppy before looking away.

"Wonder if it's a male or a female…"

Dally grabbed the puppy and took a good look at him. "Very obviously male."

"Don't be rough with him!" I said, taking the dog back in my lap. "Aww, poor little thing, you're so cute! They ain't gonna hurt you no more, Dally and I will look after you."

"Excuse me?" Dally raised his eyebrows.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. No way we're keeping it."

"Him." I corrected.

"Who cares! We're going to drop the dog at the nearest station."

"We're not! You've just rescued him from those jerks who were hurting him and now you wanna do the same?"

"I ain't gonna do the same! I'm just leaving it somewhere!"

"If you leave him, you'll leave me too."

"Glory! I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me!" Dally replied.

I continued stroking the puppy. "He's adorable! How could they hurt such a sweet puppy?"

Dally ignored me and lit a cigarette.

"What can we name him?"

"Stop referring to the puppy as if we were his parents!"

"Don't yell, you're scaring him!"

Dallas just shook his head and finished his cigarette before turning the engine on. "Another hour and we'll reach Tulsa." He announced.

"That means we're taking him with us!" I asked, excited.

"I have no choice, right?"

"Great!"

I spent the rest of the ride trying to find a name for the dog. Since it was a Siberian Husky, I knew it would get very big eventually, while at the moment he could sit in my lap without worries.

"We could call him Dal." I suddenly said.

"Are you comparing me to him?" Dally asked and I started laughing. "I was just kidding! Why don't you find a name that suits him? You're gonna be his daddy, kinda, after all. Daddy Dally."

"I ain't gonna be anyone's daddy! That's a fucking dog, not a child!"

"Okay, don't get mad." Dally's temper was dangerously rising. "What about…Dandelion? Dusty? Dillon?"

"Why are you only finding names that begin with a D?" Dallas asked. He didn't sound annoyed though.

"Just because…hey, what about Dakota? So he can be named after a State, you're named after a city…" I explained.

"Do whatever you want."

"It's Dakota then! Hey, Dakota! You like your new name?" The puppy barked. "He likes it, Dally!"

"I seriously worry about you sometimes, Katie."

When we finally reached Tulsa, I had almost driven Dally crazy. "Listen, we're gonna stay at a friend's house tonight, then tomorrow you'll find yourself a place to stay, alright?" he said.

"Alright." I agreed. "Who's this friend of yours?"  
"Name's Buck. He's a tough guy."

When I saw Buck, I knew Dally was right. Buck looked like a real hood. But I had seen worst in New York. He said we could stay for the night in one of the rooms upstairs and he grinned like he thought I was some whore Dally was going to have a good time with. I rolled my eyes at him and followed Dally upstairs.

I took off my shoes and lied down, with Dakota sitting next to my feet. Dally took his jacket off and lied down, too. "Dally?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For hurting those guys…I know if it was just you, you wouldn't have cared about helping a dog…I know you did it for me…"

"I did it cause I needed to vent. I ain't been in a fight for too long." He denied, rolling over so that his back was facing me. Like he didn't want to see me.

"Well, thank you…for bringing me with you." I whispered, before turning the light off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dakota woke us up because he wouldn't stop barking. Dally, on the other hand, wouldn't stop yelling at him to shut up. Result: I got a major headache.

After I had fed Dakota something and Dally cooled off, we left Buck's place. Dally said he'd introduce his friends to me and then I was off on my merry way. He didn't look really nervous anymore. "Do they know you left for New York?" I asked.

"Nope. Last they knew…I was in a coma."

"What? You were…" I was shocked.

"Why do you think I have those scars left by bullets?" he exclaimed.

"But a coma is a serious thing, you should have told me! You may need medicines or…you should go to a doctor or something…"

"I woke up. I'm fine. I'm the same as before. That's it."

He was silent for the rest of the drive. He stopped in front of a house. "Let's go. That's the Curtis' house over there."

"Dally…" I hesitated. "Maybe you should go ahead…your friends don't even know you're still alive, you should see them alone. I'll just walk Dakota…'round here."

Dally just shrugged. "Whatever. Don't get lost."

I suddenly felt really frightened. Dally had been in a coma and he had not even bothered telling me, like it wasn't anything important. He had always told me everything: sure, he didn't like showing weakness or any kind of emotions, but he had always been awful blunt with me and all of a sudden, as I was staring him walk toward the front porch of the house, I felt like I didn't know Dallas anymore.


	8. The medal

Okay, I thought all the gang would be in this chapter, but you'll have to wait for next one to see them all… hope you like this eight part of the story and if you have suggestions or anything let me know!

**8 – The medal**

Life sure is funny. Just when you think no one can surprise you anymore, that happens. You're thrown off your feet by someone you thought you knew and you start having doubts about pretty much everything, cause you start to realize you don't know anything for real. Everything's possible.

That happened to me. In Tulsa, I couldn't stare into Dally's eyes anymore. I couldn't stand to look at him, because I was scared, scared that wasn't the real Dally in front of me but just a walking ghost, scared that he would disappear whenever I wasn't paying attention anymore. Whenever Dally was around, I didn't want him there, and when he was off somewhere, I wanted so bad to know he was okay.

"Katie, you listenin' to me?"

"What? Sure." I quickly replied.

"Don't look like you are."

"Dally…I'm tired. Why don't you just go home…and I'll see you tomorrow." I suggested.

Dally didn't move from the couch. My couch, the one in the living room of the small house I had rented. The place wasn't the best, but it was a miracle I could afford it, since I had found a job in some store. "Actually I wanted to spend the night." He said.

"Night then." I got up and headed toward the only bedroom in the house, but Dally reached me: "What's up with you?"

"I'm tired. Told ya."

"That's not it. You look like you've been wanting to avoid me lately."

I stiffened. "You're highly imaginative."

"Why won't you look at me then?" Dally grabbed my arm roughly. "Why won't you look into my eyes?"

I didn't answer, but looked away. Once again. I tried to make Dally let go of my arm, but he wouldn't. He was holding me firmly, but he wasn't hurting me. "Damn, lemme go!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me what's the matter with you!"

I didn't reply. Dally started cussing and he insisted I tell him what was going on. But I couldn't tell him, and what he did next surprised me.

He slapped me. Hard. In the face.

Of course I wouldn't cry. I wasn't a little girl. But it hurt, and being he the one who had slapped me, it hurt even more. I was feeling so bewildered, I didn't even think to slap him back.

"Shoot, just tell me what your fuckin' problem is!" he yelled.

I jerked my arm away. "Fuck you, you idiot! Why should I care so much about you, after all? You sure don't care much about me! I'm sick and tired of worrying about you!" I yelled back.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have brought you with me to Tulsa!" he replied.

"You could have done that just cause you pity me!"

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his voice strangely soft. "That I pity you?"

I slowly nodded. "Don't you?"

"No. I never have." He put his hand on my cheek. "Don't be mad no more." His lips touched mine and we kissed. For a very long time. When we were both out of breath, we parted. Dally whispered in my ear: "Let's spend the night together..."

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"You think too much." Dallas forcefully led me toward the bedroom. I gave up my protests because they were useless, I loved Dally's touch on me. And he definitely knew it.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Dally wasn't lying next to me anymore. I sat up in bed and glanced around: his shoes were still there and so was his shirt and jacket. I got up and opened the bedroom door. Then I saw Dally, he was looking out of the living room window, leaning over the rail. I reached him. "Hey…it's still night…" I whispered. He didn't reply and he didn't move. When I got close to him, I saw why.

He was crying.

"Dallas…" I whispered. That was it, he had reached his breaking point. He was finally giving vent to his feelings…he was releasing all the anger, sadness, misery buried inside him.

"I don't understand why these fucking tears keep coming!" he shouted. "I don't…I can't stop!"

"They make you human." I replied, getting closer to him and holding him.

"If you tell anyone…I…I'll skin you alive…" he muttered in between sobs.

Despite everything, that kinda made me smile. "You know I won't."

Dally went on crying for a while. It made me feel vulnerable, 'cause I had maybe seen him crying once, when he was 5 years old or so.

When he finally calmed down, he looked up at me and asked: "Why are you here?"

"Hum…'cause I live here, remember? I rented this house-"

"No, what I mean is, why are you here with me? All good things I've had, have always deserted me, always. I didn't even think you'd still be there in New York when I came back, I thought you'd be off somewhere on your own, run away from home…or living with some guy, who knows…"

"Maybe I was there…waiting for you to come back. And it took you ages, but you finally came."

"I don't know if I'll keep doing that. Coming to you. 'Cause I…sometimes I can't take it no more. Sometimes I just wanna end it."

"Who's never thought of ending it all?" I replied. "You ain't the only one."

Dally kind of grinned. "Maybe one day we can end it together. Driving off a cliff or something."

"I don't guess there are any cliffs in Tulsa, are there?" I asked.

"Nope, but who cares? I was just saying." He looked deep in thought for a minute or so, and then he took off his medal, the one he had worn around his neck since he was twelve years old. "Here." He lifted it over my head before letting it rest around my neck.

"What're you doin'?"

"Shut up, Katie."

"Why do you always have to be so rude?"

"I've just given you my favorite medal, I ain't so rude after all."

"You want me to wear it?"

"Man, you're so thick sometimes. Of course. And don't smile like that, it ain't no ring."

"Thanks."

"And you better keep that dog away from me!" he added, pointing at Dakota who had just reached us from his spot on the sofa.

"Aww, but he's so cute!" I grabbed Dakota and held him in my arms. "Look, he's precious."

Dally looked almost disgusted. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed now. What you gonna do, stay up and play with the dog for all the rest of the night?"

I kissed Dakota on his head before following Dally and lying down next to him: "I like this."

"What?"

"The medal around my neck…and you here beside me."

"Don't get any funny ideas and don't get used to…anything."

"Okay." I closed my eyes. I was almost asleep once again, when I felt Dally's hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him into a tight embrace. I smiled and thought life was way better in Tulsa.


	9. Of booze and broads

I wonder if someone's still reading this story…just in case, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Katie's character.

**9 – Of booze and broads**

Dally had introduced me to his friends: the Curtis brothers, a guy nicknamed Two-Bit, another one called Steve and also a couple of hood-looking guys, Tim and Curly Shepard. The Curtis boys looked like they were the goodie-two-shoes out of the bunch, but the oldest one, Darry, was kind of intimidating, even to me. The middle one, Sodapop, was very handsome and I felt like I couldn't trust him (I had never liked very good-looking guys, they usually weren't worth a damn dollar), and the youngest, Ponyboy, looked really quiet. I thought he had to be shy, if greasers could even be. Dally had told me things didn't work like in New York: not all greasers were complete hoods, but the hoods who were in town were definitely as dangerous as the ones from our native city.

"Like Tim, you don't wanna get too close to him or you'll be looking for trouble. Same with Curly, but just because he's Tim's little brother. Curly's actually quite dumb."

"He didn't look that dumb to me…"

He ignored me. "You can always trust the Curtises, Two-Bit and Steve, on the other hand. But leave Ponyboy alone, he's a weird kid."

"What d'you mean?"

"He's different from everyone else."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"Shoot, you're so annoying!"

"If you don't treat me nice, I'll teach Dakota how to bite you."

"I could get rid of that damn dog anytime and if you don't watch your mouth I will. You only talk about it and I'm gettin' tired."

"What d'you care if I only talk about him? He's my baby." I smiled fondly at Dakota, who was sleeping on the old, worn-out carpet in the hall of the house. "You're my baby, aren't ya?" I said, addressing the puppy.

Dally made a disgusted face. "I think I'll leave."

"See you." I watched him leave and then decided I'd have a walk 'round the neighborhood once Dakota woke up. When he finally did, it was already dark outside and it was pretty cold, so I mentally scolded myself for not wearing a jacket.

"Katie, is that you?"

"Hi…Two-Bit." I recognized the guy walking on the other side of the street and waved.

"So this is the famous dog Dally complains about?" he asked, reaching me.

I nodded. "This is Dakota. What did Dally say about him?"

"Nothin' much, just that you're in love with the dog or somethin' like that…and that he thinks you're insane."

"Yeah, I guess I am. A little bit. He shouldn't really be the one talkin' though."

Two-Bit laughed and started telling me about the time when Dally had broken some guy's arm because that guy had accused him of shop-liftin'… "He had, but you just don't go around telling Dallas Winston off."

"Dally's always had a temper." I replied.

"You can say that again!" Two-Bit then just stared at me, smiling. "You remind me of a friend…"

I thought of the Johnny kid Dally had told me about… _I don't know why I cared about him like that…I guess…cause he reminded me of you. You're both…too damn sensitive for your own good but you hide it…you're alike in many ways… _

I decided I'd keep my mouth shut and not mention anything about it to Two-Bit. "That's cool…I guess." I only said.

"Hey, d'you wanna come over at Buck's tonight? He's throwing a party. Me and Dally are going to be there for sure."

"Sure…why not."

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't hear what you're saying! Really, I can't!"

The music at Buck's place was so loud I was starting to get dizzy. A guy had been trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear a word he was uttering and even trying to read his lips didn't help, because he looked like he was very drunk and slurring all the words.

I was thirsty, so I got myself a drink and looked around. Several people were making out, others were drinking…like Two-Bit… and some guys were hitting on some incredibly trash-looking girls who didn't look sure if they should reject them or not.

One of those guys being Dally.

A red-head had just pushed him away from her. I laughed heartily and decided I'd go outside to breathe some fresh air and relieve my ears from the pain they were going through.

"Hi." A guy standing outside, smoking a cigarette, greeted me.

"Hi." I replied, inhaling some air and then eyeing his cigarettes greedily. He noticed and offered me one. "Here."

"Thank you." I started smoking and felt that the headache that had started forming wasn't so bad, after all.

"Name's Brandon." He said, smiling. I stared at him: he wasn't good-looking, but there was something about him that made him look pleasant. He was dark-haired and had brown eyes and I guessed he was probably as tall as Dally. "I'm Katie…"

"You came here with Dallas, right?"

"He gave me a ride, since I don't have a car."

"You seem to have an accent…where are you from?"

"New York. What does it sound like? My accent?" I asked, curious. I didn't really want people in Tulsa to think I spoke like a freak.

"It's nice. I think northern accents are cool. People always say southern accents are thick. What d'you think?" he asked, throwing his cigarette on the ground and starting another one.

"Well…it's not so bad. Your accent, I mean. It ain't _that_ thick."

He seemed pleased to know. "So you livin' in Tulsa, now?"

"Yeah. I like it here."

"Bet it has to be boring if you're from NY, though."

We started chatting about cities and I didn't even notice we had stood there for hours, when someone grabbed my arm. "C'mon Katie, let's get going."

"What? Already? What time is it?" I asked Dallas, who was trying to shove me towards his car.

"Stop firing questions at me! I have a hell of a headache already and by next morning it'll be worse."

"It was a simple question! You're so touchy!" I turned to Brandon: "Hey, I'll see you around."

"Yeah. It was nice talkin' to you!" he exclaimed.

"Me too!" I replied, before Dally roughly pushed me into the car. I watched him slam the door and start the engine angrily. "Dammit, what's your problem?" I asked. "Feelin' bad cause that red-head rejected you?"

He eyed me irritably. "Shut up!"

"Truth hurts, right?"

"If you don't wanna go home by foot, you'd better close your mouth."

I stayed silent and stared intently at the road, like it was the most fascinating thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"What were you doin', anyway?" Dally suddenly shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Who's that guy? I've never seen him around."

"You probably have, you're just too conceited to notice someone who isn't a whore or something." I replied, starting to feel mad and not knowing why.

"Who is he anyway?"

"His name's Brandon. I don't know much about him, we've just met and you didn't even left me the time to say a proper goodbye."

Dally scoffed. "What proper goodbye? Did you want to get into bed with him?"

"You're disgusting."

"That guy looks like a sucker, you wouldn't have fun with him." He insisted.

"Stop it, Dally! I don't feel like talkin'."

"But you felt like talkin' with him."

"Well, I don't feel like talkin' with you, alright? You're getting on my nerves!"

"Same here!"

"I can't believe you're so unreasonable, I didn't do anything!"

Dally just glared at me but didn't reply. "You got some aspirine or whatever at home?"

"I have some aspirine." I used to take lots of aspirine, because I usually woke up with a strong headache (I guess due to the lack of sleep).

Dally stopped by and swallowed two pills. He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Not much later, he got up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

I reached him and gasped: "What the hell did you drink at Buck's?" He was paler than ever and that's saying something, considering Dally had always had fair skin.

"Nothin'. Mind your own business."

"But I-"

"Leave me alone, will you?" he yelled.

"Alright! I was just worried!" I slammed the door and went in my bedroom. Dally could really made me feel like a hindrance and I hated it. After all, he was in my house at the moment and I was simply worrying about him.

I decided if he didn't want my help I'll pretend he wasn't there and I got ready to go to sleep. I dozed off immediately, but a couple of hours later I woke up because I could hear someone's muttering random words beside me.

"Dally?" I whispered. No answer. "Dallas?" I repeated, a bit louder. I gently shook him. "What's-" I stopped talking and listened to what he was saying: "I didn't want to. I knew you'd get in big trouble. I told you to not go there, I told you, you didn't listen."

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I took a good look at him: he looked sick. Maybe he had drunk way too much.

"I wish it was me. I really wish it was me. It's my fault." He kept talking all night long and as I lay there, listening, I wondered what the hell was wrong with him and if I could do anything to make him feel better.


	10. Eighteen

I suddenly decided I was in the mood to update. Hope someone will read this and like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

**10 - Eighteen**

I didn't see much of Dally the following days. He either avoided me or was busy somewhere else when I was home, not working.

One afternoon I phoned Christine, who was almost five months along in her pregnancy.

"I can't believe what you did, Katie! Running away with Dally, it's so unconsiderate!" she shouted as soon as I'd told her it was me.

"Chris, I didn't exactly run away with him! I just…we just came to Tulsa together…I'm on my own now!"

"What? How come?" Christine sounded aggravated. "You're not even together?"

"No! I don't need to be with him…" I replied. "He doesn't need me, either…we're fine the way things are."

"Why did he bring you to Tulsa with him then?"

"Cause I asked him…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I find the whole thing confusing. I thought he wanted to be with you and-"

I interrupted her. "Don't worry about us! Tell me about you and Tristan. How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine and you know, if you hadn't run away, I would've asked you to be their godmother!" She complained.

The conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Sorry, Chris, I gotta go. I'm…late for work! Bye!"

I put down the receiver and decided I'd see if I could find Dally. I wanted to know if he was okay, since he had been nowhere to be found all week and that night, after the party, he didn't look so good. He was even shaking in his sleep.

I first stopped by at the Curtis'. Only Ponyboy was home. "Hi…I was looking for Dally, do you know where he could be?"

"Causing trouble somewhere, I guess." He answered. "Maybe you can try at the Dingo's…"

"I will go there. Thanks." I was going to leave, but thought better. That Ponyboy kid looked so lonely. I'd heard he and Johnny were close friends and it didn't look like he had overcomed his death yet. "You wanna come? I could use a bodyguard." I joked.

Ponyboy seemed to ponder my words, then nodded. "Okay. I guess some fresh air'll do me good."

I had acted out of sympathy inviting him to come along, but I really didn't know what to say to him. I was never good at conversation. I had never been extremely talkative.

"So, you and Dally have been buddies since you were little kids?"

I was surprised to hear him speak first. "Yeah…since kindergarten, maybe even more."

"You missed him when he moved to Tulsa?"

"A little." I lied. I'd died a little inside when he had left.

We did some small talk till we reached the Dairy Queen. There weren't many people inside, it was still early. Ponyboy and I got something to drink and then sat in a corner. Eventually, I found out he wasn't a bad kid to spend time with. He was pretty quiet, but I felt like we weren't so different after all, like there was something that brought us together.

"There's Dally!" Ponyboy exclaimed, pointing at the entrance. Dally had just walked in, followed by a girl with platinum blond hair, obviously dyed. Even from a distance, I could tell she was wearing tons of make up. She looked a bit ridiculous to me.

Dally looked inexpressive, until he saw us and waved. Ponyboy waved back, and Dally reached us. "Hey. How you doin', kid?" he addressed Ponyboy, who muttered something like "Good enough", then he sat next to us.

"Dally!" the girl had followed him and was standing there, looking annoyed. "What you doin'?"

"Sitting." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I thought we were going somewhere else." She pouted. "Just you and me."

"I thought you weren't capable of thinking." Dally replied. I laughed. Maybe a little too loud, because the girl glared at me: "Who are you?"

"I'm Katie." I smiled, amused.

"Are you fooling around with her, Dallas?" she shouted.

I spoke before he could: "He could never. I'm his sister."

The girl's face relaxed and she smiled: "I didn't know he had a sister. I'm Sylvia."

"Nice to meet you." I politely replied. Mocking that girl was fun.

"Never seen you around. Where were you livin' before?"

"In New York. Then my big brother came and gave me a lift to Tulsa." I was having a hard time keeping a straight face on. And glancing at Ponyboy and Dally from the corner of my eye, I could tell it was hard for them, too.

"How nice of him! But he's never really nice, I guess it's cause you're related. Well, Dally, are we leaving or what?"

"You go ahead, I'll reach you in a minute." Dally replied coldly.

Sylvia looked annoyed but she tried to hide the disappointment. While she was walking away, I started commenting on her. "Nice legs. She flaunts them way too much with that mini-skirt, anyway. Her shoes are awful, what was she thinking? Man, southern girls have no fashion sense."

Dally snorted. "Look who's talking."

"At least I don't dress like a whore."

"You should sometimes, you're a girl after all."

I was going to slap him, but he got up: "I'm off. See you later, kiddo." He winked to Ponyboy and left, ignoring me. The two of us got something to drink and chatted for awhile. We found out we had something in common: we both liked drawing. I hadn't been doing that too much lately, but I had always enjoyed sketching pictures.

"You don't mind Dally going out with Sylvia?" he suddenly asked.

"No…why should I?"

"I don't know. I just thought…" Ponyboy's ears reddened.

I pulled my dark hair in a ponytail as I tried to sound casual: "What did Dally tell you all guys about me?"

"Nothing. And it's weird, since he's one to brag. But when Two-Bit was making some sick joke about you and Dally, well, Dallas wasn't too happy about that. So I thought…I thought maybe he really cares. Unlike with all the other girls." Ponyboy's voice was a quiet whisper now. "Sorry if I talk too much."

"That's fine. I don't think Dally gives really a damn about anyone but himself though." While I pronounced those words, I realized it wasn't true. He cared about me. But not in the regular I'm-gonna-propose-and-we-will-get-married-and-have-many-kids-and-live-happily-ever-after-in-a-beautiful-mansion kind of way. "Who's that girl anyway?"

"Sylvia? She's…just a girl he dated for a while."

I nodded. "I think I'll leave. See you around, Ponyboy."

While I was walking home, I was feeling really lonely for the first time since I had arrived to Tulsa. And vulnerable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Dallas was sitting on the front porch of my house, smoking a cigarette.

"Waitin' for you. I remembered something…" he followed me inside.

"What did you remember?"

"Your birthday."

"My birthday?" I was puzzled. "My birthday was...yesterday."

"I know. And I wasn't around yesterday. That's why I ditched Sylvia and came here."

"Alright. You wanna celebrate? I don't have much to eat though." I looked at him as he took off his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. It was growing out a bit. "Dally?"

"What?"

I didn't reply and kissed him. "Why did you bring me to Tulsa?" I asked then.

"Cause you asked me to."

"But… why?" I insisted.

"I don't know. Probably because I knew the car ride would've been better with someone next to me than all alone."

I felt like punching him. " Great. Thank you for the honest reply." I turned and opened the fridge to get something, but Dally grabbed my arm: "I want to celebrate your birthday."

"Yeah… I told you I don't have anything to eat, except vegetables and pasta."

He looked at me intensely. "I know another way of celebrating. You're 18 now after all." He started unbuttoning my shirt. "I like you better than anyone."

I was so shocked by his words that I didn't protest. I just went along. After all, I liked him better than anyone else, too.


End file.
